1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fluid filters. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a transmission filter having magnetic body positioned therein to attract and retain magnetically susceptible particles in transmission fluid flowing through the filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicles with automatic transmissions, transmission fluid is circulated through a filter to remove particles that may damage the mechanical components of the transmission. These particles may include metal that can be particularly damaging to the transmission components.
Some prior art transmission filters have included magnets therein to attract and retain magnetically susceptible metal particles that may be too small for effective removal by the filter media. In some of these prior art filters, the magnet is too small to be effective. Others are structurally complex and uneconomical to manufacture. In addition, some prior art filters present a magnetic field extending beyond the filter housing that may have an adverse effect on the electronic components of the vehicle.